The end of the corridor
by smileytwiglet
Summary: This fan fiction is about the 11th doctor and Amy going on an adventure! i hope you like it. Please review…Next chapter coming soon … :)
1. Chapter 1

"So where to next?" The doctor said as he started fiddling with the console.

"Any where, I don't care really" Amy replied.

"Okay then, lets go!"

The TARDIS starting shaking about uncontrollably ,doctor and Amy were holding onto the console.

"What's going on" Amy yelled over the sound of the TARDIS spinning out of control.

The doctor soon replied "I have absolutely no idea."

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking about and landed with a hard thud.

"Woah, that was strange. Where are we?" Amy said slowly

"I'm not altogether sure at the moment, sorry. Lets go and check it out" the doctor said

"Wait! It might not be safe" Amy said quickly.

"We'll never know if we don't go and investigate." Said the doctor.

The doctor flung the TARDIS doors open to reveal a long corridor with metal floors, ceilings, roofs and doors. At the end of it the corridor split into two paths. The doctor started to slowly walk down the corridor and Amy followed him. She suddenly tripped up on her shoelaces and looked down to reveal that they weren't tied up. She bent down to tie them up.

"You go ahead doctor, I'll catch up" Amy said .

"Okay" the doctor said while walking on.

At the end of the corridor he turned left

When Amy finished tying her shoelaces she got up and walked down the corridor. At the end of the corridor she turned right...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy jogged so she would catch up with the doctor. She felt like she had been going a long time and she still hasn't come across the doctor. She thought to herself Ill find him soon.

Suddenly she turned a corner an gasped at what she saw. A creature shaped like a horse but with scales like a lizard was lying in the corner whimpering.

On the other side of the strange unknown building the doctor stopped his slow walk.

"Why hasn't she caught up with me?" He whispered quietly to himself.

"I shouldn't have left her in the first place!" He said as he span round and started running back the way he came.

When he reached the TARDIS to find Amy wasn't there he got really scared.

"AMY!" He yelled. He ran back up the corridor and realised what had happened.

"Oh stupid, stupid me" he said feeling very annoyed at his self. He ran back down the corridor and turned right. He eventually got to the room where Amy and the lizard like creature were. Amy's hand was outstretched as she edged towards the whimpering creature.

"Amy get back, it might be dangerous" said the doctor with a firm tone.

Amy ignored the doctor and walked slowly towards the creature.

"Wait a second… is that…no…it can't be..." The doctor scanned the creature with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh my god, you little beauty!" Said the doctor. By this time Amy was stoking the creature and the doctor walked over to join her.

"What is it doctor?" Enquired Amy.

"That's a straxicorn, they're so endangered. There's only four left in the universe!" Said the doctor.

"Wow" exclaimed Amy

"Yeah...wow!"


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor stroked the straxicorns head as he whimpered.

"He's injured." Said Amy.

"I know" replied the doctor.

"How badly?" Asked Amy.

"I think he'll sur... Wait a second!" Exclaimed the doctor. He got up and examined the straxicorn.

"What is it, is he okay?" Enquired Amy.

"I don't know! What I do know is he hasn't accidentally tripped or even done this to him self!" The doctor said as he examined the wound on the straxicorns leg "this was no accident, he's been tested on!"

"Why would you do that?!" Asked Amy with a shocked tone.

"Many reasons, to make more of them maybe but that would be incredibly difficult!" Replied the doctor.

Suddenly the creature let out a loud groan. The doctor ran to him and started to examine him.

"He's dying but I think I can save him!" Exclaimed the doctor.

"Run to the TARDIS Amy! Get the black box with a silver lock!" Said the doctor.

"Okay" Amy said. as she left the room she couldn't remember if she came from the left or from the right. She was in a hurry so she made a guess and ran right.

"Why is this place so disorientating?" She asked herself.

She carried on running but realised after about 10 minutes of running that she should have got o the TARDIS by now. She sat down against the wall to rest for a minute.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere came the sound you never want to here and you always want to here. But the sound you NEVER want to here when you're lost and alone. The sound that can make you so happy but so sad at the same time. She heard the sound of footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy scrambled to her feet and started to run away but the foot steps got faster as she did. Someone was chasing her. Suddenly she tripped up and fell to the ground. She was knocked out, cold.

On the other side of the strange metallic building the doctor looked up. He wondered where Amy could have got to. He jogged away from the straxicorn and down a corridor.

"AMY!?" He yelled. He waited. No reply. So he ran and ran and after a long time of running to try and find her he stopped to rest against the wall. And then he heard it... Footsteps! He looked up. The footsteps were getting closer. They sounded like they should be pretty close to him. They sounded close enough to see!

"Hello?" He said into the air.

He listened carefully. The footsteps were walking straight past him, well it sure sounded like it. He still couldn't see anything there though. Slow breathing and the sound of steady footsteps walked past him. He got up and ran but then suddenly he stopped. He was knocked out, cold.

Amy woke up with a start. Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding. She looked round the corridor. Where was the doctor. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Doctor?" She croaked. She got up slowly and walked down the corridor.

"Doctor?" She continued. She walked round the corridor.

She was so lost and so alone. She missed the doctor. She continued to walk around. She promises to herself she would find her best friend. She would find the doctor. And she would never give up. It was completely silent except from the click-clacking of her shoes against the metal floor. Then suddenly a voice broke the silence. She couldn't see him but she didn't care she would find him.

"Amy?" The doctor cried out.

She smiled from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy are you here?" Amy heard the doctor say.

"Yes doctor I'm here. I'm right here, where are you?" Amy replied.

"Amy, where are you?" Said the doctor.

"Doctor I cannot see you!" Said Amy.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot." Said the doctor.

"Doctor... DOCTOR IM RIGHT HERE!" Shouted Amy. "You can't hear me can you." Amy sat down with her head in her hands.

Far away, the doctor lay on his back. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to get up. Just stay right there, lying on his back. But he knew he would have to get up and solve this someday. He slowly got up and walked through a corridor that looked like he'd never seen before.

Amy got up at the sound of the footsteps again. She followed them this time and stayed right behind them. they walked into a wall and disappeared after a while though she walked down a corridor for a while, contemplating what was going on. Then she made the decision to turn around and go back to the TARDIS. She walked and walked for what seemed like days until she got to a place that she was positive was the left corridor that led her to the TARDIS! She turned the corner excited to see the blue after spending hours looking at grey. But all she could see was more grey. No blue. The TARDIS wasn't there.

The doctor was strolling through a corridor when a hand came out and pulled him in and kissed him. The doctor was so shocked his hands kept waving around as he continued to be kissed. As the mysterious kisser pulled away the doctor asked

"River?"

"Hello Sweetie!"


End file.
